Wings of Bravery
by Glittering Blood
Summary: Carrot and Derpy comes across an old book detailing of a door that appears in random locations all around Equestria every hundred years or so. Carrot isn't sure that the legend is real but Derpy's interest is peaked and in dragging her reluctant friend along, both set out to find it in promise of adventure and discovery. But some things are best left alone when they unwillingly awa
1. Chapter I: A Day Free From Strife

**Chapter I: A Day Free From Strife**

 **Artwork by:** _.com_

 **Music by:** _Carbon Maestro on Youtube_

 **Writing and Story by:** _Fabella_

The sky was bright as Celestia's brilliant sun showered it's rays down below her fellow subjects. Ponies went to and fro under the enlightening warmth of the summer doing business like always. Minding their own and chatting away with friends. In the sky not to far from the average little town of Ponyville, hovered above the mythical Cloudsdale.

Home of the weather manipulating ponies known as the pegasi. Built of clouds and rainbows, the place traveled through the sky following wherever the wind decided to blow it. It was here that Equestria's weather was organized and made.

In the city, a young blue mare who carried a rainbow colored mane whistled to her team. Watching the ponies that were under her supervision, speed through the sky at great speeds. Her eyes keened on their every move and motion.

"Raise those hooves up! I wanna see them working!" she shouted. Her face showing a bit of disgruntled disapproval.

The team blazed through the hoops one by one with a swish of air from behind them as they moved with speed. A heavily masculine pony with muscles of brawn, struggled a little but did just well enough in the eyes of his couch to pass. His tiny wings serving him little to accompany his large size.

"Come on! I wanna see you guys work!" Rainbow Dash as per her name, was growing agitated by the lack of effort that was being put in by her mates. Outside of the heavily muscular pony, everyone else did rather okay when she knew they could accomplish better. Her attention went to her side only to see a light blue, dark maned stallion eating a sandwich.

Her face immediately fell. "Don't stand around and do nothing! Get out there and work! You'll be having lunch in a few minutes anyway!" she nagged.

The stallion groaned and ate the last little bit of his sandwich. Throwing the last piece into his mouth and rubbing off the crumbs. He flew back into formation to join the others in their training.

"Geez, what am I'm going to do with you guys?" Rainbow grumbled. Hoof palming her face in irritation.

A yellow mare flew down and landed behind her with an orange fire like mane. "Hey, hey Rainbow Dash! Whats up?"

Rainbow turned around and smiled at the familiar sight of the young mare. The leader and recruiter of the Wonderbolts themselves that she had grew to love and idolized. Her eyes lit up at the sight.

"Hey Spitfire! Whats up?" she galloped towards her.

"Nothing much, just chillin' ya know? All of Ponyville seems to be doing good today."

"Yeah! Today is Rarity's birthday party and all her friends are invited!" amusement showed on Rainbow's face.

"So are you going?"

Rainbow flew up into the sky and did a flip of excitement. "Totally! Especially since Pinkie is throwing it so we all should know that it's going to be awesome!" she squealed.

Spitfire chuckled at the excitement of her friend.

As Rainbow landed down from her cheerful spree, a stallion from her training routine fell hard on his behind. Landing on the soft clouds that served as ground to the pegasi ponies.

"Soarin!" Rainbow called. "What are you doing?" Ready to nag him again.

He rubbed his backside in pain. "Me? You mean what is she doing." Soarin pointed a hoof to the sky were the trainees were trying their best to dodge a grey colored mare.

"Oops, sorry! I didn't mean too..." before she could finish her sentence, she crashed into another trainee.

"Not her again!" Rainbow grumbled. Recognizing exactly who the infamous mare was.

"Sorry, but I'm trying to find Rainbow Dash!" the gray mare questioned. The others were unable to hear or acknowledge the statement that had been made as they tried to organize themselves from all of the chaos. Flying and bumping into each other in a tangle mess of feathers and fur.

"Oh, for crying out loud! I'm right here!" the scream from Rainbow startled the mare but she smiled in relief that she had alas found her.

She landed down in front of Rainbow Dash carefully to avoid creating any more trouble than what she had already caused. Flapping her wings slowly and gently as she stood in front of a barrage of confused looks.

"What do you want Derpy? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Derpy was a clumsy mare who for some reason, always attracted disaster wherever she went. She wasn't popular with most ponies but none dared to deny her kindness and generous attitude. Unfortunately, she was still an unwelcome guest among some.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash but I wanted to make sure you got this." the grey mare pulled out an envelope from her bag and gave it to Rainbow who grabbed hold of the envelope. From a single glance, Rainbow doubted not that it came from Pinkie.

It was decorated with an array of stickers and colorful glitter with her name written messily in black crayon. She opened it up only to be startled by a surprise attack of confetti. Stunned she shook her head and read the writing inside:

 _You are hereby invited to Rarity's ultra super duper all-time awesome amazing outstanding greatest of greats (even greater than Cheese Sandwich. Yeah I said It.) birthday party!_

 _Where: Crystal Empire_

 _Time: 10:00am to 7:00pm_

 _What Day: Tomorrow_

 _V.I.P Edition_

Rainbow was taken back a bit by how simple and clean it was for something made by Pinkie Pie. Nonetheless so straight forward compared to the style of the envelope when she received it. She stood silent until realizing that it was probably due to Twilight's involvement.

After all, she did take some time to help Pinkie with the plans and invitations but unfortunately, not with the time to send them out. That will explain why they were delivered only a _day_ before the party was set to begin. Pinkie was less than adept when it came to actually _planning_ for a party.

"So what does it say Rainbow?" Spitfire asked curiously.

"It's an invitation to Rarity's birthday party and it's being held in the Crystal Empire and you know what else? I'm a V.I.P guest! This is so awesome!" she squealed in excitement. Holding the letter close to her chest.

"Is that so? I look forward to seeing you there."

"Your going too Spitfire?"

"Yeah. I figured I come. Most if not all of Ponyville got invited anyways."

"As too be expected." Rainbow stated. "It's practically a public event knowing Pinkie."

Rainbow made her way towards Derpy and scratched the back of her neck. "Sorry for snapping at you back there. I just wanted to say thank you for the delivering that invitation."

The grey mare smiled and tipped her hat to Rainbow. "It's fine! I'm just happy to know that I made another customer happy! I better be off, I got more to deliver. See ya Rainbow!"

"Yeah..see you too Derpy."

Derpy flew off but not without awkwardly flying into them again. Causing the trainees to be thrown off course. Derpy smiled as she blushed embarrassingly.

"Oops, my bad." She whispered and with that, flew off into the distance.

Rainbow palmed her head with her hoof. "Oh, boy."

Down in Ponyville, a pale yellow, orange maned mare was setting up shop. Her cutie mark in the picture of three bright orange carrots signified what she her talent was. It was harvesting time for the earth ponies and today was the best day to get it done and for good reason. it was the Annual Ponyville Open Market where earth ponies mostly and other farming equines came to gather as one and sell their crops.

With the sun shining bright and nothing more than the birds chirping to distract her from her work, she could pleasurably get things done for once. She had a knack for growing things, carrots mostly of course and knew more than enough recipes for them to keep an expert cook going for years.

Her stand was set, her wooden cart was parked and filled with carrots of different colors and her jar for coins was yearning to be filled with with the results of her hard work.

Carrot grabbed a thin blanket from her wagon and unfurled it to set it upon the ground. Upon doing so, she pulled three baskets from her cart and placed them on top of the blanket. She grabbed her carrots from the wagon and sorted them out into each basket according to color. Purple, red and the renowned orange into their own.

Becoming slightly bored with repetitive work, she grabbed one carrot out of the wagon, flicked it into the air and threw it down into one of the baskets according to their color with her tail. She hummed a melodious tune as she did the same to the rest. As she did these tricks to entertain herself, the ponies that walked around gazing at what the market has to offer, became onlookers towards Carrot's show.

"Hey Carrot Top! How ya doing?"

Carrot looked up and saw an orange mare with a blonde mane staring at her with a smile. Her cutie mark was pictured on her flank as three red apples. It was none other than Applejack herself who was the daughter of a line of great apple farmers. Carrot couldn't help but notice the baskets that were hooked onto her sides.

"Oh hey there Applejack! I didn't think my first customer would be you. Aren't you going to Rarity's birthday party?"

"Yep! I'm most definitely going. But first I wanna pick up some carrots for granny's ol' carrot cake!"

"I thought your granny made mostly apple pies not carrot cake."

"She makes those too! But every once in a while, she'll make me and my siblings her delicious carrot cake. My granny doesn't just know how to make pies you know! Only the finest of carrots can be honored with the dream of being in my granny's ol' dish and I know just the mare to go to for them!"

Carrot Top could not contain her pride and smiled wildly. "Well you came to the right place then!"

Carrot Top pranced on over to the basket of hers filled with orange carrots and plucked the brightest one from the group. She flicked them into the air and used her tail to smack them into the baskets Applejack carried. She did the same with the others. Bucking and throwing them up into the air and landing them in the baskets with near perfect precision.

Before long, a crowd had gathered to watch her gymnastics. Carrot continued her act for a while until Applejack's baskets were nearly overflowing. The carrot mare had lost herself in her own show.

Applejack counted her carrots. One...two...three...twelve. More than enough for her granny to make her cake. Considering the large size of them all, it was more than enough to probably make two or three.

"Alright then. That's all I need."

"Are you sure?" Carrot asked. Panting a little between breaths.

"Yep. I'm mighty sure! We only needed six but these are good enough. We'll just use the others for dinner."

"I'm glad I was of service. Considering how you guys specialize in apples, I'm surprised your interested in carrots."

"Well, many think that just cuz' we got apple in our blood we ain't good at anything else. After all, we got oranges in our family. We know a thing or two about other produce."

Carrot let loose a chuckle. "I hear you Apple."

"Well, I'll better be off right now. Thanks Carrot Top!" Applejack said goodbye as she walked off with the heavy baskets hanging from her sides.

Carrot waved goodbye to her before she found herself suddenly swarmed by the same crowd that was watching her. All wanting to buy her precious produce that she had prepared for the day. They rambled orders and pointed money towards her face. Their voices mixed and matched in confusion as each tried to tell her what they wanted and how much.

"Whoa! Whoa! One at a time now. I'll l be able to get to you all much faster one at a time." Carrot didn't like having her personal space invaded but as the wanting ponies lined up behind each other, she felt content enough to go back to work. Using the same tricks and stunts that she had done for Applejack's fair share of carrots, she rolled, kicked and bucked them into the air.

Not missing a shot as they fell into each customers bag, basket and sack. Lost in her acts once again, the day moved progressively fast. The sun in the back beginning to give way to Luna's dusk. Fading away slowly and gently beneath the horizon.

As the day reached it's afternoon, Carrot plucked the last carrot she needed and smacked it into the last customer's basket. He smiled and threw a gold coin into her overflowing jar before leaving.

She wiped the temple of her head. "That should be the last one."

She waved him off and took a deep breath as fatigue gathered in her legs. She picked up the jar of change and spilled it into a bag. Later putting it in her wagon and begun to dislodge her small shop. Taking down the banner and signs scattered about and throwing them into her wagon.

"Maybe I should do tricks more for when I'm doing my other sales." She told herself while smiling.

Carrot placed the last few pieces of her shop set into the wagon and begun to hook herself up to it, preparing to make her way back home. However, her trip back home was to end abruptly.

"Whoa! Look out!"

Carrot looked up at the sky with a confused look but before she could react, she was thrashed up against her wagon. Toppling over the wooden carrier and spilling out the contents onto the ground. The mare's hard earned money was everywhere. Carrot emerged from beneath the pile of debris and gave an angry look to the mail mare who returned it with a wary grin and blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I've been trying to control myself, but I was caught in a gust a wind and just when I was about to maintain control I spun out! I'm truly Sorry!"

All Derpy received from her was a sigh. Carrot was use to Derpy's destructive nature but was still, nonetheless, annoyed by it. She went out of the pile and brushed herself off before going back to pick up her fallen materials. Placing a fair amount into the wagon as Derpy watched silently.

Still feeling guilt, Derpy zoomed over to her friends side.

"Let me help you with that!"

Carrot said nothing as Derpy swiftly picked up the banner that laid fallen and climbed onto the wheel of the wagon. Attempting to drop it into the cart. Unaware of the wobbling motions of the old fashioned vehicle.

"Derpy! No!" Derpy glanced her way with the banner still in her mouth only to be thrown back by the sudden tumbling of the cart. Spilling out the small amount of contents and falling over on its side. Derpy grinned and blushed embarrassingly. Agitated, Carrot pushed her friend to the side.

"You stay over there while I handle the rest." she walked away with her head hung low as she frowned.

"But it was me who caused it! I should-"

Carrot struck a fast glare to her friend who closed her mouth.

"Just. Be. Still."

Carrot went to finish picking the spilled contents off the ground and gathering the money. Placing them all back where they belonged. Finished, she strapped the buckles onto her that helped to carry the cart away. Seeing that she was done and had calmed down, Derpy approached her who held a happy smile in front of her.

She sighed. "What is it now Derpy?"

"I was just wondering..."

"About what?" she raised an eyebrow. The sun setting further down in the background.

"You see I wanted to check out some books from the Canterlot library, mainly fairy tales to read to Dinky, so I was wondering, will you go with me! To the Canterlot library?!"

"Not right now!"

"Of course not right now! Later on! Like, tomorrow!"

"Why can't you just go by yourself? You went many times before by yourself so why not now?"

Derpy clopped her hooves together and looked to the side with a hint of pink staining her cheeks. "Well, the last time I went to the Canterlot library I was trying to get a book from one of the top shelves so I used a ladder..."

"And?" Carrot pressed her friend further. Her eyebrows furrowing.

"...I ended up making dominoes out of the book cases."

"How did you-, I'm not even going to ask."

"The librarian said that the next time I come over, I better have someone with me and I couldn't find anyone who was interested."

"That would explain why the library was closed for an entire two weeks." Carrot mumbled.

"So will you go with me?"

"I don't know..."

"Please Carrot!" Derpy pleaded. Staring at her with big, bubbly eyes.

Carrot gave in. "I guess I'll go but before I do anything I want to get home and drop off these supplies. Care to escort me?"

"Sure!Why not?"

"I'll go with you tomorrow. It's getting dark anyway so you can spend the night over my house. And by the way, I have Muffins!"

Derpy squealed in excitement. "Are they blueberry?"

Carrot giggled "Of course! You think I'll forget? It's your favorite after all."


	2. Chapter II: Behind Canterlot Walls

**Chapter II: Behind Canterlot Walls**

As the sun arose across the horizon, the bright rays of the sun penetrated through the window that sat above Derpy's bed. Hearing the tweets of the birds infiltrate the spare room, Derpy slowly sat up in the bed a bit dazed with her mane messy and ruffled. She glanced outside the window and looked about Ponyville. As the small window was open, she said hello to the small two birds that looked at her curiously.

"Hello little birdies." she blinked slowly. Smiling as they turned their head.

Derpy blinked and gasped, scaring away the two small birds as the thoughts of what she was suppose to do today with Carrot came storming back. She quickly stepped out of bed but in her rush, ended up tripping on some of the blanket instead. Her head laid pressed against the floor while her eyeballs spun around. She picked herself up and shook her head trying to place her spinning orbs back like they were suppose to.

After regaining her balance and recovering from the rather embarrassing incident, she shot her way through the short halls of Carrots home and to her room. Swinging open the door she saw her friend in a rather peaceful slumber. Her mouth opened wide as drool pooled onto her pillow.

"Carrot! Carrot!"

Carrot's eyes shot open at the violent shaking her friend was given her.

"What Derpy!? What?!"

"Today's the day we go to Canterlot Library like you promise!"

"Oh yeah." she yawned. Face still droopy from waking. " _That_." she looked to the clock on her wall which showed eight o'clock.

"Derpy."

"Yes."

"It's only eight o'clock."

"Yeah."

She stared blankly at her and Derpy did the same.

"Nevermind."

Derpy let go of her friend and Carrot begun to straighten her bed. "You didn't need to wake me up so early. You had me thinking that it was way pass three or something."

"Sorry. I really don't want to miss out."

"Miss out on..." Carrot sighed in defeat. "It's fine but next time, don't panic so much. Geez, you nearly scared me half to death."

"Sorry."

Carrot chuckled. "It's fine Derpy." Carrot finished pressing the last few touches on her bed. "Come on, I'll go make us something to eat. Since it's Sunday, the train for Canterlot won't be running until twelve anyway and so once we're done we can head out. Done deal?."

"Done deal!"

* * *

When they finally arrived at the Canterlot library they were greeted by large clear glass doors. Derpy took the initiative to knock on them. The sound, resounding through the inside. A medium brown mare with glasses on and a cutie mark in the shape of a bookmark peeked from over her spectacles.

The Canterlot Librarian glared at Derpy who immediately pointed to Carrot knowing of what she was going to ask her. She sighed and got up out of her seat. She walked towards them with a steady speed and lit up her horn. Using magic to open the wide doors and allowing them in.

"I hope you learned that next time you want a book from the top shelves you can just ask and we'll get it down for you Ms. Derpy."

"Understood Ms. Books Smart."

The librarian went back to her desk, sat down and continued checking in returned books. Not paying much mind to the wandering two. Carrot's eyes wandered around the large and tall bookcases that held colorful books of all types. From history, legends, tales and novels, there was a book that laid somewhere for all interests.

It was neat and tidy. So much so, that the light that beamed in from the multiple windows that lined the walls seem to reflect back on itself. An elevator near the end of the library led to the second floor. It definitely earned it's title of being the largest collection of books in Equestria.

"I didn't expect the library to be, be so...big!" Carrot said in surprise.

Derpy nodded in agreement. "Yeah! It is the part of the royal library after all. This one, however, is more open to the public then the Canterlot Archives in Canterlot Castle. Everything here is coded and organized."

"I didn't think it'll be so tidy either. Well, at least this tidy."

"That's unicorns for you. Considering Canterlot's filled with them, it's not surprising."

"Well, where do you want to start?"

"In the storybook and fantasy section of course!"

Derpy galloped in front of her friend and Carrot followed slowly after her. Eyes continuing to wander across the neat and polished ebony bookcases. Taking in fully the sights of the glistening interior.

Right when they were about to go through the books a certain mare walked in with guards at her sides. Her mane and tail sparkled pastel colors of pink, blue, purple and green and she stood nearly a foot taller over her escorts. Gold shoes adorned her hooves and a matching regalia on her chest with a purple gemstone shone brightly like the crown on her head.

"Princess Celestia!" Derpy and Carrot said in unison as they approached the tall mare.

Both bowing down before her. Showing their respects to the ruler of the sun.

"No need to be so formal young mares, I am only here to say a simple statement. Despite what I heard of your, accident,"

Derpy blushed. Scratching at her foreleg.

"I have been noticing that you are only one of the few who visit here regularly Ms. Derpy. You come here mainly for a young filly by the name of Dinky yes?"

"Yes your majes-I mean Celestia."

Celestia chuckled. "All I wanted to say was that you are most welcomed to check out as many books as you like and stay here as long as you like."

The librarian's mouth dropped open. A her countenance was one of unbelief knowing of Derpy's previous destructive power that she unleashed in the library. The Princess was truly a benevolent character for if it was up to her, she would quickly have Derpy in and out in a short time. Unable to ban her completely she could at least make it a compromise her way in particular. Unfortunately, she had no say in the matter as her highness wishes undid her own.

Derpy ran up and hugged the princess. A tear nearly forming in one of her closed eyes. "Oh thank you Princess Celestia! Thank you."

Celestia was slightly put aback by the kind gesture but gave a gleeful nod in response. "You are welcome but now if you mind, I must get going. I have work to attend to back at the castle."

Celestia proceeded to exit the room along with her guards but not without giving a small grin to the librarian who hid her face behind a book. Grumbling about her majesty's decision. She wondered if the princess did this just to irk her nerves. In short reply, the princess merely chuckled. Shutting the glass doors of the library before flying off in her golden chariot that was parked right outside.

Derpy and Carrot took hold of the opportunity Celestia gave them and raided the library trying out all different types. Ms. Books Smart cringed at the minor destruction they we're doing but had no choice but to tolerate it. Biting her tongue outside of grumbling about the entire incident. They went through all the types of genres that lined the ebony shelves. Storybooks, pony tales, history and even spell books. Derpy was interested in every book she picked out and read each one, or at least tried to before her eyes caught onto another. Seeming to have forgotten her main purpose of choosing a book to read to Dinky.

Carrot too was doing her part finding storybooks for Derpy to read but both eventually lost track of time and begun to get invested in each book. Time passing quickly as they went through book by book and case through case. Eventually succumbing to their wandering thoughts.


	3. Chapter III: Fires of Curiosity

**Chapter III: Fires of Curiosity**

A soft collection of warmth illuminated the now darkened quarters of the library. The walls were lined with the soft glow of lit candles as they elegantly beamed through Luna's night. Dancing along to any wind that may have blew in from the outside. The blinds of the previously uncovered windows, now laid down as the glass doors themselves laid covered as well by two black, long sheets. Even the small counter where the grumpy librarian had sat not to long before now remained empty.

Carrot had fallen asleep on one of the many pile of books that she and Derpy had created. Half her body limping across one of the messy stacked books. Derpy on the other hoof, stayed completely invested in the multiple books that she had taken off the shelves and gathered next to her. Her pile of literature much bigger than the pile that her friend was now using as a bed. Derpy yawned and closed the book she was reading. She looked at the clock and with sleepy eyes, got up and trotted over to her sleepy friend.

"Hey, wake up."

Carrot didn't move.

Derpy shook her a little.. "Hey, Carrot, it's time to get up."

Carrot slowly begun to blink, sitting up and scratching her eyes. "Hm? What is it?"

"It's ten o'clock...pm."

"What!?" Carrot Top jumped at the news, quickly pulling herself together. "We were here for that long?!"

"Yeah. The moon's already out." Derpy pointed to the one uncovered window which showed the tiny glimmering stars and full moon.

"Come on, lets go then. You can spend the night again at my place."

Carrot and Derpy gathered together the books and begun to put them back onto the appropriate shelves from whence they were taken. Making sure to not leave traces of their mess behind lest Ms. Books Smart is given reason to put them up for a trial. After double checking their area for any traces of them that may have been left behind, they made their way to the exit.

But before they could leave a certain figure stepped through the black clothed doors. It was the very princess herself smiling contently without the presence of two guards next to her.

"Are you ponies about to leave?"

"Oh yes your majesty." Carrot answered. "We were just about to head out towards my house."

"Why leave when you can stay here for the night?"

Derpy and Carrot Top looked at each other in shock.

"Sta-stay here? For the night?" Derpy questioned. Unsure of what she was hearing.

"Of course I do." She said with a smile. "I will be sending some keepers of Canterlot castle to deliver you some blankets and pillows and any other things you may need. If you need anything just ask. Guards will be outside the doors shall anything happen."

The young mares smiled.

"Thank you your highness." Carrot and Derpy said simultaneously. Bowing down to pay their respects.

"I will be on my way but do enjoy yourselves young ponies. There is a fire place by the way in the back. So if you get cold, do not hesitate to use it and please, just call me Celestia." with that last statement, Celestia exited out of the doors as they closed behind her.

The servants of Celestia that she said she would send, bought blankets and pillows for both of them and hot chocolate as they have requested. They wrapped the blankets around their bodies and snuggled up in front of the librarian fire which Carrot had started using one of the surrounding candles. They both enjoyed the warm glow as it shielded them from the cold summer night. Taking sips of their hot chocolate and snuggling even deeper into their thick blankets, they pleasantly enjoyed each others company.

"Derpy, did you find any books that you could read to Dinky?"

Derpy sighed. "Unfortunately no but I did find some interesting books on something historical."

"You did? Can I see?"

"I would show you but I can't remember where I placed it..." Derpy looked up, trying to remember.

"Don't tell me you put it away."

"Well I wasn't expecting to check it out! Nonetheless spend the night here."

"True that."

"Lets see, lets see..." Derpy hooved her head as tried to recollect where she may have placed the volume. "Hold on! I think I know now!"

Carrot watched as her friend unraveled herself from her blankets and bolted behind her three bookcases down. Digging through the novel section. All the way in the dusty corner of the lined bookcases laid a beaten up book whose pages lied faded. Derpy, seeing it was the one she was looking for, took it and zipped back to her friend.

"Its a textbook..."

"Yeah, I know."

"The thing looks old and dirty, how old is that thing?"

"The publication on it says that its about three years old. It use to be a university book I suppose."

"I didn't think you were one to read boring ol' textbooks Derpy."

"I'm not but its a last resort when your curious about something."

"Alright then...then what is it that peaked your interest?"

Derpy flipped open the book. Speaking as she tried to find the page that raised her curiosity.

"There's a passage in the book that details of a kingdom from a long time ago that ruled north of what would later be known as Equestria."

"The north? Where the Crystal Empire now stands?"

"Yeah. Here!" Derpy hooved the page that contained the beginning sects of information. "It states that a vast empire, bigger than the Crystal Empire was settled to the north of the land of what is now Equestria. So yes, it was in that exact location."

"Did it have a different name?"

"The book states that the definite name of the empire is unknown but resources claim that it went by the name of the ' _Iron Empire_ ' due to its strength. It specialized in military power and had run ins with other outside kingdoms seeking to obtain the land and wealth for themselves. This vast empire existed long before the princesses and even the Crystal Empire came into being and stretched along the _entire_ premise of the northern lands. Engulfing both the bovine and yak kingdoms which lays in the snowy mountain regions."

"Geesh. That's way less than the Crystal Empire can hold claim to."

"Isn't it? The vast empire was ruled by a pony mare, an earth pony, who was said to have contain 'mysterious magic'."

"Mysterious magic? What did they mean by that?"

"I don't know. The book itself doesn't say much on it but..." Derpy read the text. "'Records seem to indicate that the mare's power was vastly unknown to many as the earth pony was able to use magic very much like that of a unicorn. Her magical abilities even surpassed the well known wizards of the day. This made unicorns, mostly of the gentry, show contempt for her. Seeing as an earth pony had such capabilities that should have remained exclusive to them.'"

"The gentry...I'm guessing the rich ones?"

"Guessed it right."

"So we know that the ruler was one of great talent for an earth pony and that they used magic much like unicorns. We also know that the empire was vast, great and wealthy. I'm guessing this was still during the time where ponies were largely prejudiced against others. Anything else?"

"No, not really..."

"Really? Nothing else?"

"It's not like there's nothing it's just isn't much more information to go on to go deeper into those questions. The textbook itself states that there is very little information to go on outside of sporadic reports and entries by those who visited the empire. Most of those journals were either missing information or have long since been gone from evidence. Especially after the disappearance of the kingdom."

"Wait, the empire disappeared?"

"Yeah. Its stated that the ruler had a sibling, a sister by the name of _Aestiva Albus_ meaning ' _summer white_ ' in the kingdoms ancient language. The sister ruled alongside her sister but mostly stayed out of the spotlight. There are reports however that she was very humble and cared deeply about her subjects. Hating politics and court duties, she instead engrossed herself in making friends and getting to know her kin. The royal duties were placed on the eldest sister, the main ruler of the empire who was known as _Tempest_. Unfortunately, she was struck with an illness."

"An illness? What kind?"

"It...does not say. It states that the queen's sister was confined to her room for the entire few years that the disease ravished her body. Physicians, workers of magic and every doctor came to see her as per the queens request but couldn't cure her of her debilitating ailment. When they couldn't, the queen turned violent against them. Eventually, the queen turned to the use of 'forbidden magic' to try and save her sister in desperation."

"Dark magic?"

"Safe to assume so. However, she just couldn't be save and all of a sudden, the queen and her subjects went mad, seeking to destroy as many kingdoms as they could. Assembling together, the army made it's way through nations and lands. Many believe that the whole kingdom was under some type of curse from the dark magic the queen was dealing with. The princesses of the south sought to bring an end to the rampaging marches of her army and purge them of their madness but when they attempted to use the Elements of harmony to do so, the kingdom...suddenly vanished."

"Sounds like what happened to the Crystal Empire."

"Ironically so and if that wasn't good enough, it ends saying that a part of the empire was left behind. The entire ten miles of the kingdom that surrounded the crystal heart was protected."

"The empire had the crystal heart?" Carrot said with shock. "Are you sure this empire wasn't the Crystal Empire? Perhaps the Iron Empire is just reference to the the strength it had back then."

"I would like to believe that, but history being one of my favorite topics..."

"Your favorite topic is history?" Carrot raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"It always has! I don't just read comics all day you know!"

"Sure you do." Carrot sipped her mug while smiling. Derpy had completely forgotten about hers despite the liquid having gone cold.

"I read _plenty_ of other books. Like Daring Do! Or The Fantastical World of Wizard Dunmore!"

"Derpy, those aren't exactly history books. There historical fiction books based off of real stuff. Will at least the Dunmore one, the Daring Do one is completely made up...I think."

"It's not. Daring Do actually did those things! She admitted it herself!"

Carrot raised an eye. Such books never entertained her much anyways. "If you insist. I wanna hear more about this kingdom though. What do you think on this empire?"

"Well, before I was _interrupted_..."

Carrot gave a 'hmpf'.

"Crystal Empire history states that it wasn't founded until Princess Amour came into power. The ancestor of Cadance who was alive during Sombra's time. I believe that the remnant of what was left of the empire came to be what is now the Crystal Empire."

"It had the crystal heart though? Where they get it from?"

"Nopony really knows about the history behind the crystal heart. We know it contains powerful ancient, magic but where from or who crafted it is unknown."

"Got a point. The Crystal Empire probably obtained the heart from the 'Iron Empire and the Iron Empire from...I guess we'll just won't know."

Derpy stared at her book.

"Whats wrong?" Carrot questioned with slight worry.

Because there was nothing left to read in the text book to read that was interesting, I decided to dig through the rest of the historical sections and came across a book about strange artifacts and magical objects."

"Do you have the book on that with you?"

"This time yeah." Derpy grabbed the book from beside her and placed it down after pushing the textbook out of the way. "There was something that was really interesting. More so than that strange kingdom."

"And that is...?"

"In the section describing strange objects, there's a description describing a strange door that's been appearing every hundred years in random locations all over Equestria."

"Wait, who in the world would live that long to know?"

"Celestia and Luna."

"Welp, that explains it."

"Apparently, before they themselves knew, a report of a strange door had came in within fifty years of their early reign . When they first heard about it, it was from a a pony who came across it while in the Everfree forest. At this time, the Princesses resided in their old castle. Celestia, Luna and Star swirl apperently went to go check the door out, but was unable to do anything about it. They couldn't open it using their magic nor could Starswirl."

"So what did they do? Just leave it?"

"Well not until they knew it was a lost cause. They instead got an average unicorn to open the strange door and it work. However, when Celestia, Luna and Starswirl tried to enter through the door they couldn't."

"Did they send the unicorn in?"

"No. Celestia and Luna stated they didn't want to risk the life of one of their subordinates as they didn't know where the door led to. They tried to cast a spell on it but it didn't work either. It seemed immune to nearly everything they did."

"How about destroying it?"

"They tried that too but the magic just deflected it back at them. Strange enough, it didn't work for Starswirl either..."

"It worked for the other unicorn."

"Yeah, I don't know whats up with that. Eventually, unable to do anything else, they left it be. They eventually came back to the door the next day to try something new, but saw that it was gone. Only to appear again in random locations. All other information surrounding the door is a blatant mystery. All that is known is that it appeared fifty years after the disappearing of the empire. It seems to have a set time as well, about a hundred years as described by Celestia and Luna who came across the door more than once. All of this information was from the journal of Gallopio, the famous pony adventurer who came across the door and chatted with the princesses on what it was."

"So like you said, that door is still around?"

"Yeah."

"That must suck, not knowing what to do with a strange and mysterious door that appears all over your kingdom. Who would have known." Carrot took another sip of her mug. Letting out a nice endowed sigh before paying her attention back over to Derpy who was focused on the book intently.

"Is there something wrong?"

Derpy merely looked at her.

Carrot raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay Derpy?"

Derpy's face contorted into a wide grin.

"Derpy, your freaking me out."

"I was wondering..."

"No."

"Oh, c'mon Carrot! You didn't even give me a chance to speak!"

"Knowing you, it's probably one of your crazy ideas."

"Well...I wouldn't call it particularly crazy..."

"Derpy." she stretched.

"Since were reading about this magical door..." Derpy's eyes grew large with sparkles. "How about we go out and see it for ourselves!"

Carrot let a small frown show across her face. "Derpy...how do we even know the door will be there when we show up? How do we know it's been a hundred years or whatever?"

"We won't know unless we try! Think about! Maybe it leads to a new world or something! It could be awesome!"

"And where are we even going to start? What, are we going to travel all around Equestria hoping we find it every year?"

"No...we can start in Everfree!"

"In the Everfree Forest? It's not safe!"

"There hasn't been any recent reporting of ponies getting hurt! Besides, its more unsafe at night anyway. We'll just go during the day!"

"Either way, we shouldn't take the chance." Carrot took another sip out of her mug only to get a look at Derpy's sulking face and wide puppy eyes. She sighed putting down the mug before opening her eyes to take a look into it.

"Derpy, this is ridicoulous. We can't take that chance. Everfree may be home to Zecora but it's also home to a Faust knows what a variety of beasts. Cockatrices being one."

"Oh for pete's sake!"

"Whose pete?"

"Fluttershy handled that a long time ago!"

"Derpy! We still have other dangers to worry about! Have you forgotten manticores? hydra's maybe? _Timberwolves_? We can't play lightly with those things! Your asking to go find a door that we have the possibility of three percent to find!"

Derpy stood defeated. She looked down sadly at the book that had so ignited a curious spark. "Well...it wouldn't hurt to at least look I guess but all well. It's alright! I'll go by myself!"

Carrot stood in unbelief. Did she not just hear me? "Derpy, what did I just-"

"And besides! Theres no need to worry! I can just fly away super fast if anything happens!"

"Derpy..."

"All I wanna do is go and see if there is some truth to the tale. I'll tell you what! I'll go to Everfree, see if theres a door and if there isn't one, go straight back to Ponyville and let you know! Deal?"

"...whatever you say muffin."

Derpy smiled.

Carrot sat down the mug and pulled her blankets over on top of her. "I'm going to bed now. I'm tired."

"Oh alright."

"Plan on leaving early tomorrow huh?"

"Y-yeah. I promise to keep my word."

"As long as you know the dangers there isn't anything else I can do. Just be careful alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. Goodnight."

"Night."

And with that nearly solemn approach, Derpy continued gazing at her book. Eventually succumbing to her body's need and fell asleep quietly next to her friend. As the fire cracked in the background she held the book close as she drifted off.


End file.
